1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus detection device suitable for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase difference CCD focus detection device, which is provided in a conventional AF single-lens reflex camera, includes line sensors and monitor sensors corresponding with a photographic optical system and focus detection areas.
However, in a conventional CCD focus detection device, when the photographic optical system or the focus detection area is changed, a new CCD focus detection sensor, in which the arrangement of the line sensors and the monitor sensors is set in accordance with the photographic optical system and the focusing detection area, needs to be developed.